The present inventive concept relates to an electrostatic chuck assembly and a substrate processing apparatus including the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry due to their compact size, multifunctional application, and/or low manufacturing costs. The semiconductor devices are fabricated using various semiconductor manufacturing processes such as deposition processes, ion implantation processes, photolithography processes, and/or etching processes. Plasma may be used to perform some of the semiconductor manufacturing processes. Here the term “plasma” may mean high-temperature ionized gas consisting of ions, electrons, radicals, etc.
In processes using plasma, components of substrate processing apparatuses may be consumed due to their chemical reaction with plasma ions. Thus, the components of the substrate processing apparatuses are periodically replaced with new ones. As the temperature of the components in the substrate processing apparatus increases, the consumption of components in the substrate processing apparatus may become faster. Thus, there is a problem of cost increase due to a shortened replacement cycle of components in the substrate processing apparatus caused by chemical reactions and increased temperature of the components.